


Whoremione

by JadeFalcon



Series: The Hermione Granger Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst and Humor, Anus, Arousal, Attempt at Humor, Breasts, Caught, Cock Slap, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Crack Fic, Crack Relationships, Creamy Cum, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Cum shot, Cumshot, Daddy Kink, Dedication to Akabur, Dom/sub, Dominate, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facial, Facials, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Job, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Humorous Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Instruction, Kissing, Large Cock, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbate, Masturbating, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mouth Fucking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Suckling, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Precum, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Romantic Friendship, SUCK - Freeform, Serverus Snape - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Show Me, Slapping, Slut Hermione, Slut!Hermione, Smut, Some Humor, Sperm, Submissive, Submissive Hermione, Submissive!Hermione, Sucking Nipples, Suckling, Suckling Nipples, Tasting, Teaching, Testes, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whore Hermione, Whore!Hermione, balls, cock - Freeform, crack!fic, cum, cum swallow, daddy - Freeform, dick - Freeform, dick sucking, dominate harry, dominate!harry, f/m - Freeform, face fucking, female/male - Freeform, handjob, hermione granger - Freeform, kiss, male anatomy, nipple, nipple sucking, penis - Freeform, penis sucking, prostate, seed - Freeform, semen - Freeform, slap, sucking cock, teacher, testicles, tits, urethra, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione approaches Harry one day after class with a request.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoremione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akabur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Akabur).
  * Inspired by [Hey, That's Not A Watch!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116581) by Mousapelli. 



> (EDIT for 02/28/2018): Folks, I had to remove the images in this story to comply with AO3's policy regarding copy-write images, or image use without the owner's consent. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause.
> 
> (Updated on 9/17/2016: I've edited this work to include a dedication of this story to Akabur, a Russian game designer/artist. Those who know his name know of his work on the "Witch Trainer" Visual-Novel adult computer games. The games focus on a Genie who accidentally enters Hogwarts, and partners with Snape to ruin Hermione's reputation by turning her into a hard-core slut.
> 
> I'm totally addicted to this game. There are many versions of the game out there; both his as well as versions made by third parties that have updated clothing options, sexual acts, and characters. It should be noted that, while Akabur is the original creator of the game, he is NOT associated with Sad Crab Company (to my knowledge), or with any other entity promoting his games. He also has several other games out: "Princess Trainer" (Gold Edition ver. 2.03) and "Magic Shop" (WIP).
> 
> So look him up on Google and check out his work. You'll love it!).
> 
> I lost this in my drafts, but thankfully, I save the text before I lost it at the 30-day deadline. Sigh. Still, I lost all my tags. But the story was still intact, thank God.
> 
> I've saved this twice, so I don't remember how I came up with this. But it is inspired by Mousapelli's story "Hey, that's not a watch!"
> 
> This is a minor attempt at humor....I think. Those of you who follow my writing know that such things are rare. Hopefully, you'll chuckle or laugh in places. But more than anything, this was meant to be purely smutty and erotic. Or just plain smutty. So here it goes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione darted out of the classroom between the throngs of 6th Years who shuffled gloomily out of Minerva McGonagall's classroom.  She hurried to catch up with Harry, who was one of the first out of the class.

She slid up next to him.  "Harry, can I talk to you in private?"

Harry looked concerned, but followed her to the left down an abandoned corridor.  Looking back, she looked carefully for any signs that they were being followed.  But the group of students were only concerned about making it to their next class.  The sound of their murmuring and footsteps faded away quietly.

After approximately seventy-five feet, Hermione started trying door handles.  The second door she came to opened with a groan, and she ushered Harry inside.

The room was very dark.  Aiming her wand carefully, she lit two small chandeliers in the center of the ceiling.  The room itself was dusty and the air was very stuffy.  It appeared to be an old study room that hadn't been used in years.  Bent desks and crooked bookshelves with cobwebs were scattered haphazardly around the room.

She waved Harry in impatiently, and shut the door behind him.  With a muttered spell, she locked the door and placed several Privacy Charms on the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"'Mione...what are you doing?"

Hermione walked to the center of the room and leaned against a desk, which groaned beneath her weight.  She crossed her arms over her chest and studied him with apprehension.

"Harry, I need to ask you something.  This is serious.  No laughing."

Harry's expression turned to worry as he studied his brunette friend.  "Okay.  What's wrong?"

Hermione took a breath and steadied herself.  "Can you teach me how to give a blowjob?"

If the stuffy air of the room was not already so still, Harry was quite sure he would be able to hear a pin drop and his brain grind to a halt.

"Wh.... _what?_ "  His pulse quickened.

Hermione steadied her gaze and repeated herself slowly.  "Can you...teach me...how to give a blowjob?"

Harry felt his cheeks flame and his heart pounded in his chest.  He felt his lower torso flush as his brain triggered his sexual responses.

He swallowed.  "Why?"

Hermione stepped away from the desk and towards the nervous boy.  She fidgeted her hands nervously in front of her.  "I want to give Ron one, but I'm not very good..."

She paused, then spoke softly.  "I've only done it once before, but not very long.  Just a minute or two."

Harry absorbed this information.  "So...you don't want to practice on Ron?"

Hermione shook her head.  "No.  I want to be experienced when I do it with him.  I want him to enjoy it."

Harry smiled gently.  "'Mione, he'll love it no matter how you give it to him."

She waved him off impatiently.  "Harry!  Blowjob; yes or no?"

He stuttered.  "'Mione!  You're my friend!  I..."

But Hermione interrupted him.  "I know I'm your friend, Harry, and I value that more than my own life."  Harry felt a twinge in his heart at this statement.  "Which is why I trust you with this, Harry.  I can't do this with anyone else.  I trust _you_."

Harry breathed and smiled.  "Yeah...yeah, okay.  Get on your knees then."

Hermione's face flushed and she bit her bottom lip as she lowered herself in front of Harry.

"Have you ever had one before, Harry?"  She looked up at him as she reached for his belt.

He gazed down at the beautiful brown locks of his friend's head.  "Yeah...once."

"Really?  With whom?"

"Oh no, you first," he laughed.

Hermione smiled and blushed heavily.  "Hah!  I'll never tell!"

Harry smiled mischievously.  "Fine, neither will I!"

"That's probably for the best," Hermione murmured as she unfastened his belt.

Harry quickly loosened his tie and pulled it off.  He unbuttoned his dress shirt to give Hermione more room to work.  His bare, pale torso glowed from the bright light of the chandeliers.

With his belt unfastened, Hermione wrapped her hands in the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down.  Harry slid his shoes off with each foot and stepped out of his jeans.  He pushed them aside with his foot.

Glancing up from the floor, Hermione felt a rush to her head as her gaze fell upon the bulge that was straining the fabric of Harry's white boxer briefs.  Above her, Harry slid the unbuttoned shirt off of his bare shoulders.

Reaching up, she briefly cupped the smooth skin of his hips, before hooking her thumbs into the garment and pulling it down.  She gasped as the white fabric fell to Harry's ankles.

Harry's cock sprung up out of the waistband and jiggled briefly.  The head of his cock gleamed with the leaking precum from his piss slit.  A thick droplet of the clear fluid pooled from his urethra at the lower tip of his exposed glands.  The glands itself was dark pink, and the skin of his shaft was pale, but flushed.  The engorged organ pulsed steadily with his heartbeat.

"H...Harry..."

"I know."

"It's...wow..."

"What do you think?"

"I...oh, wow...it...it's...wow..."

Harry chuckled at this.  "Is it as nice as the last one you saw?"

Hermione swallowed, bringing her hand up to gently trace her fingers over the throbbing penis.  "It's...different."

"How so?"  Harry breathed as Hermione ghosted her fingers over his shaft; feeling each little bump, vein, and ridge.

"It's...umm..." Hermione stuttered awkwardly.  "Well...it looks...nice.  It looks...soft?  Yeah...yeah, it looks soft."

She collected her breath.  "The last one I saw looked...raw.  Raw and mean.  Lots of red blotches and hard skin."

Hermione let her fingers slowly wrap around his shaft.  The cock pulsed gently in her hand as she squeezed lightly; experimenting with the feel of the flesh that was relatively new to her.  She marveled at how she could feel Harry's pulse as his hot blood surged through the engorged organ.

She suddenly let go, and turned towards her book bag.  Before Harry could ask her what she was doing, a quill and parchment were on the floor next to her.

Harry spoke up.  "What the hell is that for?" he asked irritably.

"To take notes," she replied, not meeting his gaze.

"The hell?!  Hermione Granger, you are _not_ taking notes while giving me a blowjob!"

Once again, she waved him into silence.  "Relax, Harry!  It's a Smart Quill!  It works on its own using only my thoughts."

Harry stuttered.  "But...why?  Why are you..."

"Because I can take notes to study up on later, and it won't distract me from the current...uh... _task_."  She winked up at Harry.

Harry sighed.  "Fine," he grumbled.

Hermione smiled happily and touched the feathered tip of the quill to her temple.  She uttered an incantation.  " _Intelencia!_ "

The quill leaped from her fingers and stood perched on its tip over the parchment, awaiting her thoughts.

Satisfied, Hermione returned her attention to Harry's penis.  Wrapping her left hand gently around the base, she leaned forward carefully and darted her tongue out to lick the tip of the glands.  She slid her tongue back into her mouth as Harry let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Hmm...not bad," she murmured.

Harry, who never took his eyes off of his friend's face, spoke in a low tone; his voice heavy with arousal.  "My precum...taste it."  He rocked his pelvis forward just slightly, inviting Hermione to the thick bead of clear fluid that was hanging from his urethral opening.

The brunette girl studied the droplet briefly before leaning in with the flat of her tongue to capture the treat that was offered to her.  Harry flexed his crotch muscles, causing his cock to twitch and deposit more of the sticky substance onto the tongue of his best friend.  Hermione started, but quickly adjusted her tongue to capture the mysterious fluid.

Slurping her tongue, she studied the taste, which was foreign to her.  She had never tasted anything like it, but it wasn't unpleasant.  Slightly bitter and coppery was the only way she could describe it.

Next to her, the quill scribbled furiously over the parchment; writing her thoughts down.

"Why do guys call it 'precum'?" she asked curiously; her fingers still wrapped around his lower shaft.

Harry sighed, but only in pleasure.  "It's a slang term.  It's actually called Cowper's Fluid.  It's secreted by the Cowper's Gland, and it acts as a natural lubrication and flushes the urethra of any impurities or germs that might interfere with the sperm cells."

"Ooohh, okay," Hermione said in awe.  "But...then...what is 'come'?  I get the 'pre' part, but what is 'come'?  What's it mean?"

" _Cum_ ," said Harry, correcting her.  "It's pronounced ' _cum_ '.  More 'U', less 'O'."

He pronounced it slowly to her, and she repeated it twice until she got it right.

Harry continued.  "'Cum' is a slang term for sperm.  And to 'cum' means to ejaculate.  Which is when the man spurts his sperm during orgasm.  Thus the term 'ejaculate', which means 'to eject something'.  In this case, sperm."

Hermione nodded, absorbing this new information.  She thought over what Harry just said, and the quill repeated it quickly on the parchment.

"So...sperm..." she started.

"...are produced here," he finished, reaching a hand down to gently cup his testicles.

Reaching with her right hand, Hermione gently cupped the soft pouch that Harry offered to her.

Hermione gasped in surprise.  "They're cold to the touch."  She felt the cool skin of his pouch just behind his testes.

Harry nodded.  "They're supposed to be that way.  Cooler temperatures are better for sperm production.  Which is why the testes hang away from the body."

"Huh..." Hermione nodded, gently feeling each testes with her fingers as she hefted the pouch in her hand.  She admired the smooth skin; slightly wrinkly, but also very soft.  She squeezed gently and felt the egg-like organs within.  They slicked through her fingers, and she felt each of them moving slightly.

"Are they.... _moving_?" she asked in awe.

Harry smiled.  "They do that.  They're constantly working to produce the best results for sperm production."

Beside Hermione, the Smart Quill scribbled furiously over the parchment.

She thought for a moment as she studied the feeling of the moving eggs of his pouch.  She turned her attention back to Harry, looking up at him.

"So...how does the sperm come out?"

Harry shifted as he leaned back against a dusty desk.  "When a man has an orgasm, the muscles in his prostate and pelvis contract.  This causes semen to spurt out here..." he ran an index finger over his urethra.

"Semen?" Hermione inquired curiously.

Harry nodded.  "Yeah...uh, well, the sperm cells are contained in a fluid called Semen, which is produced by the Prostate Gland."

"Where's that?"

"It's an internal organ, kind of inside the anus."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it.

Hermione's fingers slid between his legs, just past his balls.  They rubbed against her arm as she moved her hand deeper.  Harry found himself parting his thighs as her fingers probed curiously.  He shifted his weight back on top of the desk, supporting himself with his hands as he parted his legs further to give the young Witch better access to his hidden hole.

The tip of her middle finger brushed against his anus, and he squirmed.  "'Mione, I'm...uh...not a big... _ah_...fan of...ass-play..." he choked out between gasps.  When Harry tried ass-play with himself, it was always awkward and uncomfortable.

Hermione smiled cheeky.  "Your prostate is inside here?"

"Uhh... _ah_...yeah..."

She removed her hand and slid her finger into her mouth.  Coating the digit in her saliva, she slid it out of her mouth with a loud _slurp_.

Replacing her hand to its previous position, she warned Harry.  "I'm going in."

"Uhh, wait...ah... _ooohhh_...ah...Jesus...M... _Merlin_...!"

She easily slid her finger into Harry's boy pussy, but just to her first knuckle.

"Sit up on the desk and bring your feet up to your thighs," she ordered.

In his haze of lust, Harry obeyed.  The back of each heel rested against his lower bottom as he displayed himself in such a lewd fashion.

His anus was now on full display, and Hermione took advantage of the freedom.  She pushed her finger deeper into Harry's rectum.

The raven-haired teen moaned loudly as his head fell backwards; his eyes shut in bliss.  He panted as Hermione's finger slid deeper into his hole.

"What am I looking for, Harry?"  Hermione's voice murmured as she concentrated on what she was feeling.  Above her hand, Harry's balls convulsed inside their fleshy pouch as his cock throbbed, releasing a thick ooze of precum that slithered its way down his quivering shaft.

Harry only groaned in response.

"Harry!" she snapped, raising her voice.  "What.  Am.  I.  Looking.  For?"

With an annoyed growl, Harry's eyes flew open and he glared down at his brunette friend.  "Fuck...'Mione!  Just...make a 'come here' motion with your... _ah_...finger..."

Following his instruction, Hermione moved her finger.  The pad of the digit smashed into a fleshy mass; approximately the size of a walnut.

Harry jumped slightly and cried out.  " _Fuck_!"  His breath came in gasps.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she felt Harry's prostate gland.  "So... _that's_ it?"

"Ye... _oh, God_...yes, that...that's it..."

Harry suddenly growled.  "Enough talking."  He slid off the desk and stood before her.  With his left hand, he grabbed the soft brown mass of Hermione's hair, with a tight grip near her scalp.  "Open your mouth."

With his other hand, he pinched Hermione's fingers in his own against his lower shaft and tilted his cock downwards, pointing the fleshy missile towards her mouth.

Hermione let out a gasp as he jerked her hair painfully in his grasp.  She let out a startled cry, but before she could protest further, the head of Harry's cock was at her lips.  She tried to pull back as his glands popped through the opening of her warm mouth.

"Shut up!"  Harry jerked her hair in warning.  "Relax your lips; like you're about to put a Popsicle into your mouth."

Hermione gazed up in panic at Harry and relaxed her mouth, trying to comply with his directions.  She wasn't quite ready with the speed at which things had suddenly developed.

"Mmmpphhh!" came her muffled protest as Harry's cock slid easily into her mouth.  Above her, Harry let out a groan of pleasure as he fisted Hermione's hair with authority.

Harry's cock slid over her tongue, and she panicked, trying to move it out of the way for the intruding organ.  The head of the long cock struck the back of her throat near her airway, and she gagged.  She pushed on Harry's thighs in protest while trying to wrestle her head away.

"Mmmmpphhhoooo!"

"Dammit, knock it off!"

"MMMPPHHHH!"

With yet another growl of frustration, Harry yanked Hermione's head off of his drooling cock, took aim, and slapped her soundly across the face.

The slap echoed around the room as shock, outrage, and hurt tore through Hermione.

Harry pulled her hair back, tilting her face up towards his.  She let out a whimper.

"Guys don't want a talking little _bitch_ who _whines_!" he hissed savagely, his green eyes boring into her brown ones.  "Guys want a _whore_ to suck their cocks!  Not a proper little know-it-all!"

Hermione was panting, biting her lip as she gazed up at the dominate male above her.  A thin line of drool trailed down her chin from Harry yanking his cock out of her mouth.

She felt a pooling heat flood through her lower abdomen.  _Did I.... **like** that?_

Harry saw the emotions playing across her face as she wrestled with herself internally.  He decided to play to that.

"Trust _me_.  Trust your _Daddy_."

"O...okay..."

Harry slapped her again.  "'Okay Daddy'", he said firmly.

This time, there was no mistaking the look on Hermione's reddened face: she liked it.

No...she **_loved_** it.

Panting as arousal coursed through her veins, she answered obediently.  "Okay Daddy."

Harry nodded in approval.  "Good girl."  He lifted his steel-hard erection by the base and brought it up to his friend's face.  Lifting it high, he dropped it down repeatedly, slapping her nose and cheeks with his drooling cock.  The slapping of flesh-on-flesh echoed around the silent room.  "Daddy's little girl.  Daddy's little _whore_..."

Hermione gasped as the underside of his shaft slapped against her face in rapid succession.  She closed her eyes as his cock slit brushed against her eye lids and brow.  She shot her tongue out, trying to connect with the beautiful penis that was dominating her face.  With the fingers of her left hand still inside Harry's ass, she wiggled them, causing Harry to let out a strangled curse.  He stilled his cock just long enough for Hermione to open her eyes and slurp the purple head of his organ into her mouth.

Harry let out a growl.  " _Fuck!_   You suck it!  Suck my _cock!_ "

He wrapped both hands into her luscious brown hair, holding the soft locks away from her face so that he could look down and watch his hard cock disappear into the soft, warm confines of Hermione's mouth.  Thrusting his hips forward, he guided his erection further into her mouth.  The sensitive skin of his glands grazed a molar, causing Harry to hiss.

"Watch your teeth!"  He stilled his motions, holding his cock in position supported by Hermione's soft tongue.  "Relax your mouth.  Your lips will cover your teeth.  Like you're taking a Popsicle."

Hermione obeyed, and soon Harry thrust deeper into the warmth of his best friend's mouth.  He let out a groan as he felt his cock head touch the back of her throat.  Hermione let out a choke, conscious of her teeth and the surrounding hard, pulsating flesh.  She rolled her brown eyes up to meet Harry's green ones.

"Breath in through your nose and out your mouth.  In through your nose, and out your mouth."

Hermione obeyed, and Harry nodded approvingly as she became accustomed to the new act of pleasuring a man with her mouth.

Soon, Harry started to thrust in rhythm.  Slow at first, while Hermione adapted her technique.  Before long, he was thrusting at a good pace; very impressed with how well Hermione was doing.

"Good girl.  You're doing _great_ , baby."  He groaned in pleasure.

Hermione was pleased that Harry was enjoying her blowjob.  She was proud of how well she was doing; her first time properly pleasing a man.  She stroked her right hand along his waist, caressing his hips and trailing a grab back to his firm, flexing buttocks.  She grabbed the firm muscle, causing Harry to let out a hiss of pleasure.  She traced her hand back down his muscled thigh and back up to his abdomen.  Her fingers glided over his six-pack abs seductively.

"Play with my nipples," Harry gasped, and Hermione did not disappoint.  Reaching her hand up, she caught his left nipple with her fingers.  The brown nub was diamond-hard.  She pinched it lovingly with her fingers, pulling on the flesh and plucking it from his chest.

Harry threw his head back, a growl escaping his lips.  "Fuck, I'm gonna cum!"

Withdrawing his shaft until just the head was inside her lips, he pumped his cock furiously with his right hand.  With his grip still firmly in her hair, Harry tilted Hermione's face up slightly.  "Open your mouth!  Look at me, you whore!"

Her eyes locked onto his as her mouth fell open.  Resting the tip of his glands on her bottom lip, he continued to pump his cock as his hot seed surged up from his balls to his shaft.

As her fingers continued to play with his nipples and prostate, his climax erupted from him.

"FUCK, GOD _FUCK_!"  His cock spasmed as a thick, hot pulse of sperm shot into his friend's mouth.  The gooey cum splattered against the back of Hermione's throat and the roof of her mouth.  She concentrated on her breathing as instructed by Harry, and tried not to choke as the thick fluid slid down her throat.

Her eyes never left his face, and she did not blink.  She had to bear witness to the powerful orgasm tearing its way through her best friend's body.  Such a private act, shared with her and her alone.  There would be no blinking for that.

Harry continued to growl and yell as more pulses of thick sperm erupted from his piss slit into the soft mouth.  His semen coated her tongue and surged further into her mouth.  After the third spurt of cum, he tilted his cock up just slightly.  A line of gooey semen arched out of his urethra to spatter Hermione's nose, and another pulse landed on her left cheek; painting the rose-tinged skin in a thick line of white.

As Harry's powerful orgasm died down, his spasms became less and less.  After a minute, he was breathing heavily; his cock spent and his balls emptied of their precious, thick load.

He brought his cock up with his hand and wiped it across Hermione's face, smearing the goo from his left-over sperm across her nose, lips, and cheeks.  A line of cum had run out of the corner of her mouth and trailed its way down her chin.

Gently, Hermione removed her fingers from Harry's anus.  They slid out easily with a rude _slurp_.

Harry sighed as her fingers vacated his ass.  "Open your mouth, and don't spill a drop.  I wanna see."

Carefully, Hermione opened her mouth and presented it to Harry.  His giant wad of cum shimmered on her quivering tongue, awaiting its destiny with her throat and, ultimately, her stomach.

Harry admired the view, nodding approvingly.  He grinned.  "Good girl.  Now, swallow my cum."

She closed her lips and a loud _gulp_ resonated from her throat.  Hermione admired her first taste of cum.  Harry's seed was _very_ thick, like a cross between a syrup and a cream.  It tasted slightly like stale milk, but was also smooth on her tongue.  It left a slightly bleach-like after taste in the back of her throat, that she decided was not entirely unpleasant.

Harry pulled her to her feet.  "Stand up and let me have a taste."  She stood, her knees stiff from kneeling.

Capturing her sperm-stained face in both hands, he brought his mouth to hers.  Both opened, and he slithered his tongue in to caress hers in a hot kiss.  Both tongues slithered and squirmed around one-another, jockeying for control.  He sucked his lips firmly, capturing hers and drawing in the taste of his cum.  She kissed him back fiercely, twisting her head to capture his mouth at any angle she could.

As they kissed, Harry pulled Hermione to his naked torso and snaked his hands under her blouse.  His fingertips brushed the bottom swell of her bare breasts.

He pulled back, looking at Hermione incredulously.  "You're not wearing a bra?"

Hermione blushed and giggled, averting her eyes from his.

He chuckled and slid his hands up to fully cup both tits in his hands.  "Ha!  You little _whore_!"  But gone was the earlier menace from his voice.

Harry pulled the blouse up as Hermione bit her bottom lip.  Two beautiful tits greeted him, both capped with light-brown nipples that matched her skin tone perfectly.

"Mmmm, baby," Harry murmured as he gently pinched both nipples with his fingers.  They were hard and sticking out proudly.  Hermione squirmed as the sensations coursed through her body, leaving her shivering in desire.

Harry tucked his head down and captured Hermione's right nipple in his mouth.  He slurped his tongue over the firm nub and suckled gently at the flesh.  The brunette girl moaned and clasped Harry's head in both of her hands, guiding his mouth to her left nipple.  Harry suckled firmly and caressed both breasts lovingly with his hands.

After a minute, with a final slurp, he removed his mouth, leaving both nipples wet, hard, and wanting.  Hermione was breathing loudly; her eyes wide with arousal.

"God, I...Harry..." she breathed.

Harry gazed at the dried cum stains on her face; faint unless you looked closely.  He knew what she wanted; what they _both_ wanted.  He wanted to fuck her six ways to Sunday.  And, judging by the arousal painted across her features, she would probably let him do just that with a smile.

He glanced casually at his watch.  Then looked again, eyes wide.

"Oh shit!  Class!  Four minutes!"  He scrambled away from Hermione, frantically pulling his clothes back on.

Hermione's eyes widened as a look of horror dawned over her face.  "History of Magic...Professor Binns!  We're having a test today!"

She frantically groomed herself, adjusting her hair back into place.  Taking her wand, she ended her Smart Quill and shoved the parchment and quill into her bag.

After frantic seconds of dressing and making themselves presentable, they rushed to the door.  "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Harry flung the door open as Hermione removed the Privacy Charms.

And both teens ran plum into Professor Severus Snape.

They fell back a step in bewilderment; shock etched on their faces.  Confused, they looked fully at the Potions Master.

A cruel grin etched its way across his face; a smile which Hermione found terrifying.

But even more terrifying was the giant cock that Snape was caressing affectionately from between his robes.  The purple head of the massive organ drooled a solid line of precum, which puddled on the stone floor at the toes of his freshly-polished boots.

Both teens gasped in shock and raised their wide eyes in unison to their Professor's face.

He spoke in a low and silky tone.  "Miss Granger, Mister Potter....let's have a... _talk_."

His grin broadened as realization dawned on both teens.

Harry paled visibly, and Hermione whimpered beside him.

_Shit...._

 

** _~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha! CLIFFHANGER! I am SO cruel! Curse that scoundrel Snape!
> 
> If you would like to write your own continuation of this story, please do so! All I ask is the proper citations to my story. And send me the link; I'd love to read it!
> 
> Originally, I did not plan to have Snape (or anyone for that matter) show up in the story. But then I decided to add a little humor in bits and pieces here and there, and the idea to have him show up just kind of fell into place.
> 
> Woot! No more saved drafts! This was my last one! Now, I can either focus on a couple other ideas that I haven't typed yet, or work on those stories I already have up. I'm thinking on this.
> 
> So...
> 
> Who did Hermione give a blowjob to before Harry?
> 
> And who did Harry get a blowjob from before Hermione?
> 
> Come up with your own answers! There is no wrong answer in this. It only matters to whatever kink or pairing you believe or like.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and I respond to each comment personally.
> 
> PS: I hope you enjoy the story title. Clever, huh? >:D


End file.
